1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable work devices such as those used on site in construction operations and, more particularly, to a vise assembly for use in conjunction with a table on the work device to facilitate workpiece handling and performance of desired work operations on the workpieces.
2. Background Art
On site construction operations present serious challenges to professional craftsman. A wide range of work operations must normally be performed ranging from cutting of large sheets to the precise, finish cutting of delicate moldings. Normally, at a permanent wood working facility, the numerous operations are performed with a variety of different tools. However, it is impractical to transport all the tools specifically designed for such specialized operations to a temporary site.
Tool manufacturers have designed various portable equipment specifically for on site operations. It is known, for example, to provide a portable miter box with a power circular saw to make precise, square and angled cuts on moldings and other narrow materials which the saw bed will accommodate.
For cross-cutting operations, portable radial arm saws can be employed. As with the miter box, the radial arm saw has a very limited function and will accommodate material of limited dimension, as dictated by the length of the arm.
One normally uses a table saw to produce accurate cuts on large sheets. However, the table size on a portable saw is severely limited. More than one individual may be required to support and maneuver a large sheet through the saw.
Further, it is often desirable to clamp workpieces in place on site to effect sculpturing, sanding, drilling, nailing, gluing, scraping, routing, or other operation requiring a firmly anchored workpiece. Portable work benches are currently manufactured with integral jaws to clamp workpieces. Generally, the jaws of conventional clamping structure are movable only along a line selectively towards and away from each other. Such benches are one-dimensional in function and have limited utility.